


Summer Breeze

by Arisprite



Series: Valentines Day Ficlets 2019 [8]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: A hot summer day sounds great right now, Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hazy sleepy affection, M/M, Picnic, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day Ficlets 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: After a picnic is a perfect time for a nap.Prompt fic for godtier1. Prompt was "I love you" and falling asleep next to each other





	Summer Breeze

The food was long gone, except for the last of a pack of cookies that Yukito was nibbling. Touya watched him enjoy the store-bought chocolate chip cookie, licking at the melted bits that stained his fingers in the warm summer heat. The breeze kept the temperature perfect as the two of them lounged on a blanket under the swaying branches of an oak tree. The corner of the park where they lay was quiet, with no people in sight. 

“Toya, do you want the last cookie?” Yuki asked, and Touya hummed. 

“Just a bite, maybe,” he said. Yukito leaned closer to him, and stuck the cookie in front of Touya’s lips, half flirty, half childish. Touya took a bite, and the cheap cookie crumbled on his chin. Yukito laughed. 

“Oops, Toya you made a mess,” he chided, and Touya chuckled as he wiped it away. 

“That was your fault, you goose,” Touya said, reaching up to ruffle Yukito’s hair.

“It’s cause you’re lying down, I think,” Yukito said, with a giggle. “I would have been able to get the cookie in otherwise.” 

“Uh huh, and it’s not because these cookies were not worth what you paid for them?” 

Yuki shook his head, still smiling. Touya shook his head, and then reach up to tug on Yukito’s shirt sleeve. 

“Come lay down with me.” 

Yukio came willingly, curling up on his side facing Touya. Around them, insects buzzed lazily, and in the distance, birds called to each other. Touya could feel the warmth from Yukito’s body beside him, close but not touching. He turned his head and caught grey eyes on his. 

“I love you,” Touya whispered. Yukito smiled wider, reaching out with tender fingers to brush his cheek. 

“You too, Toya.” 

The warmth that flooded him was overwhelming, but comforting at the same time. Touya gave in to the urge to close his eyes and just be. It didn’t take long for his thoughts to slow, and his body to grow heavier, but before he dozed off completely, he moved to grasp Yuki’s fingers between their chests.


End file.
